


LoGH | 达斯提·亚典波罗访谈（之一）

by ChordFunction



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChordFunction/pseuds/ChordFunction
Summary: 2020.02.26《革命战争回忆录》访谈





	LoGH | 达斯提·亚典波罗访谈（之一）

-为什么想写《革命战争回忆录》呢？

-挺多原因的，比如说我是杨舰队，乃至伊谢尔伦全境里难得一见的笔杆子（笑），如果不趁着年轻的时候记录往事，老了以后就拼不成回忆了。也许是为了要从我的老学长那里骗多几壶白兰地……编的话会被听出端倪的（笑）。“经费是很宝贵的！”

-你们很喜欢喝白兰地吗？

-唔，杨舰队可谓是超大型酒水黑洞，特别是在蔷薇骑士连队存在的情况下。先寇布可能是我见过的酒量最好的人，不过他更像是应酬。其他人仿佛是通过喝酒来摄取动力。波布兰——也就是那位唯一存活的击坠王，每次出征前都要喝上半瓶酒，剩下那半瓶是为了庆祝生还的。据这位“反应慢半拍”的击坠王所说，其他人由于太珍惜酒精，结果都被酒神索去瓦尔哈拉当贡品了，当然这是他某次喝醉时的怨言。伊万·高尼夫似乎比较克制，不过他或许继承了战斗民族的特性，非常喜欢伏特加。曾经有个笑话，叫怎么引诱高尼夫和杨抬头——因为他们俩都把自己埋在书堆里——在他们身边放一杯伏特加或者白兰地就行。当然，千万不要放错，不然伊谢尔伦就会失去它可亲可爱的指挥官。杨是个喜欢在红茶里加白兰地的家伙，依我看他甚至喝的不是红茶，而是白兰地！好在他酒量不是很大，醒酒也比较快。我在军校期间就经常和杨学长一起违反校规（笑），喝酒算是其中比较刺激的，因为要赶在天亮前回宿舍嘛。卡介伦学长的话，那就是一位一边翻账本一边细细品酒的老朋友了。我相信你不会想听他唠叨的。

-那么您是在什么时候有了写作的想法呢？或者说，是什么激发了您？

-尤里安·敏兹当年出发去伊谢尔伦要塞的时候，杨给他买了一个笔记本。近几年来，尤里安为了给他的孩子们提供一些阅读材料，因此特意请卡介伦和我对原稿进行校对并评论。翻阅的过程里，我仿佛又回到了那段时光……因此我也想写下我的部分，而且我也就多了一个出差的理由（笑），经费总是要花的！

-那么，您的《革命战争回忆录》和敏兹先生的《伊谢尔伦日记》有什么异同？

-我认为是视角的不同。尤里安的日记，是他十五岁时的想法，而且主要内容是杨舰队的日常生活，因此是一部面向青少年的好作品。这并不是说尤里安的日记比较浅显，也不是说我个人的作品就很有深度，因为军人和军属的侧重点是不一样的，但都是军旅生活及民主主义的反映。如果我的作品和尤里安的日记可以拼合在一起，补全读者的视角，那么我会很开心的。如果大家想要了解、研究杨文里本人，以及成年尤里安的想法，更应该去看杨夫人的访谈记录，以及敏兹先生的学术著作。菲列特利加·G·杨向来以“超强的记忆力”而闻名，我比较信任她的能力。尤里安则是一位比我优秀得多、也勇敢得多的演绎者。

-听说您是在采访的间隙中动笔的，创作时长大约有三年，请问你是怎么坚持下来的？

-比起其他苦思不得的人，我的一大优势是拥有很多灵感来源，有时候见到熟人，聊两三句，信息就会自动从我脑中弹出来。不过，这也有个缺陷，那就是我的初稿相当口语化，由此产生了很多废稿。如果是杨那个坚持用纸笔写作的顽固家伙，又容易犯懒，那肯定写不下去——杨夫人和尤里安也就找出来这么一沓纸稿（注：用手比划了一下，大约是一块平板电脑的厚度）。那家伙想拿的是退休金，所以乐得当甩手掌柜。我不一样，我的梦想就是拿版税（笑），所以有充足的动力……唉，费雪提督生前说，他也要出一本战术书，是讲怎么操纵舰队排列的。但愿我能完成他的这个遗愿。很多人愿意讲杨的故事，还相当热情，但不是所有人都有条件去了解魔术师的处境，不少资料仍然处于封存期，更别提怎么去理解杨的思考方式，以及魔法的创造过程了。“奇迹的杨”的字典里，恰恰是没有“奇迹”二字的。

-纵观自由行星同盟的历史，名将辈出，您认为杨是否有军事思想上的前辈？

-军事方面的话，杨是最为重视后方补给的。当年他和他们那一届的首席学生（注：怀特伯恩上校，追封少将）对战时，是通过切断了对手的补给线而获得胜利的。要知道杨除了战史以外，其他科目的成绩都是在及格线边缘徘徊，而后者被誉为是“十年来难得一出的将才”。很可惜的是，这棵好苗子似乎没有吸取教训，也是因为同样的原因而覆亡了。听尤里安说那场战役是莱因哈特皇帝陛下亲自指挥的……啊，扯远了。总之杨是说过“如果我方所犯错误比对方严重，那么胜利的是他们，败的是我们了”，大概这个意思的句子。杨尽管以“战术”闻名，但他本人更重视“战略”。达贡星域会战里，尤斯夫·托波洛元帅似乎是提过“这得看补给线短的一方，在战术上有没有犯下致命的过失。” 那么，应该就是这位“唠叨的尤斯夫”了（笑）。

TBC or FIN


End file.
